It is common for lumber to be cut into two pieces transversely, i.e. 2×4×20′ cut into 2−2×4×10′, to improve the overall grade and therefore value. An example is a board that has knots or other defects in one end, but not the other end. Cutting into two shorter boards keeps the defects in one segment from devaluing the other segment.
Typically, lumber cut in this manner in automated lumber handling systems require one part to be diverted to another system or one of the two boards to be relocated to an empty lug for handing. A common method to relocate is for the control system to recognize the need and to interrupt the feeding process to allow an empty lug to be developed right behind the lug containing the board needing to be relocated and arms used to lift one portion over the lugs and into the empty lug space. The creation of the empty lug amounts to loss of opportunity and the related lost production. There have been methods devised in an attempt to solve this problem, that require each board to be acted upon individually, causing complexity in controls and mechanical systems, limiting the speed possible and increasing the cost.
An example of prior art cutting systems shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,614 (Olsen), issued, 17 May 2005, and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0183052 (Olsen), published 2 Oct. 2003, the complete disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.